


Oblivious (Not For Long)

by frozen_chloe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_chloe/pseuds/frozen_chloe
Summary: Church girl Heejin wants bad girl Hyunjin and she's getting impatient for Hyunjin to make a move.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Oblivious (Not For Long)

**Author's Note:**

> Initial curiouscat prompt: dumb but in a cute way stoner girl hyunjin and church girl heejin who is painfully attracted to her. hyunjin is oblivious though so heejin decides the only thing to do is suck her off
> 
> No smut yet, so no warning, but it'll be in the next chapter

There are many things Heejin likes about Hyunjin. That leaves her so impossibly, irrevocably attracted to the younger girl. Sure, some might think she’s a little.. dense at times, not quite catching on to cues or understanding whatever’s said to her, but Heejin thinks it’s all part of her charm. And even if her friends and parents didn’t get it, told Heejin to stay away from the “dangerous” girl, Heejin still stays with her.

It’s her cute little canines that poke out like fangs whenever she smiles (Heejin likes it best when Hyunjin smiles because of her). How she wordlessly takes care of Heejin, handing her small things like a water bottle or a pen whenever she notices Heejin needs one (because Hyunjin’s observant and sweet, but only ever for the people she loves, and Heejin’s so so glad she’s one of them). The adorable crinkle between her eyebrows whenever she didn’t understand something (which was often) that Heejin so desperately wanted to kiss away.

But most of all, it's all the things Hyunjin does that her parents would absolutely hate. How enticing Hyunjin's mouth looks when smoke is billowing out of it, the white tendrils of it wisping at her teeth. Lips wrapped around the edge of a joint, making Heejin wonder how it'd feel like if they were wrapped around her tongue, or ear, or clit instead.. watching Hyunjin in her natural habitat always caused a buzz between Heejin's thighs. One she had to go home and take care of herself - with her spit-slick fingers or a vibrator she hid underneath her bed - because Hyunjin fails to understand just how much Heejin wants her. Fails to do anything about it.

It's one of those days again. They’re hanging out under a bridge, passing a half empty whiskey bottle that Hyunjin had stolen away from her parents’ liquor cabinet. Just like Hyunjin had stolen Heejin away from her house, ignoring Heejin’s 10 pm curfew set by her too strict parents.

Heejin’s wearing her best dress under Hyunjin’s leather jacket. Usually she reserved it for mass, but she thinks God’s seen her pretty floral one piece too many times and Hyunjin’s seen it too little. She preened when Hyunjin had placed the jacket over her shoulders, both of them ignoring how it was clearly too big on her. Heejin thinks they look good together, the innocence and prettiness of the dress clashing perfectly with the rugged feel from the well-worn jacket. She hopes Hyunjin likes it too.. likes it enough to be tempted to tear it off of her.. but she knows she’s getting ahead of herself.

Heejin's still a little bummed out that her plan for seducing Hyunjin (that is, wearing her dress with a few too many buttons undone and showing off her cleavage, normally small and unnoticeable but accentuated and exaggerated by the push up bra she carefully chose just to get Hyunjin's attention) was thwarted. But since Hyunjin had been so sweet worrying about how cold she must've been, she let it slide.

With Heejin’s head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, fingers playing with the rips in Hyunjin's jeans, cheeks a bright pink from the constant indirect kisses from the bottle (and from her low alcohol tolerance), Heejin wishes not for the first time that Hyunjin would finally realize how much she wants her. A desire she’s felt for months now, ever since she caught Hyunjin smoking behind the church and Heejin, instantly attracted to the way Hyunjin laughed so brightly, didn’t tell anyone else - couldn’t let Hyunjin get into trouble.

“Meet me here again,” Heejin asked all those weeks ago, sparking an unlikely friendship both exhilarating and exhausting. 

Exhilarating because Hyunjin quickly became a bad influence on the once typical goody-two-shoes church girl, helping her sneak out, drink, and even offering to let Heejin try the weed Hyunjin always seemed to have on her. And exhausting because Hyunjin never seemed to notice how much Heejin was yearning for her, how hard she was trying to make Hyunjin see her as more than a friend.

“Wanna try?” Hyunjin says, holding out a sloppily rolled blunt cheekily. “I won’t make fun of you if you cough a lot after. Promise.” The mischievous glint in her eyes show that she knows fully well that Heejin would never accept, and that she 100% would break that promise given the chance.

And as always, Heejin’s tempted. Almost says yes. “I shouldn’t..” And if she were honest, Heejin would admit she'd much prefer to taste Hyunjin’s spit from the source, wants to feel Hyunjin’s tongue to map the insides of her mouth, wants to kiss her until their breathless and panting.. “They’d probably smell it on me.. thanks though.”

Hyunjin shrugs, good-naturedly pulling her hand back and pulling the smoke into her own lungs. “Your loss.” She grins after a while, Heejin adoring the canines that poke out as always. “One day, I’ll get you to though.”

“Yeah, probably,” Heejin agrees, a smile of her own across her face. “I’d probably do anything you asked me to.”

Hyunjin doesn't know how real that statement is. How Heejin would be on her knees for her in a split second if she just asked. How Heejin would let Hyunjin do anything to her - how much Heejin's desperate for Hyunjin to use her.

Hyunjin considers her words for a while, toying with the spray can in her hoodie pocket. Something about the thought of pretty little church girl Heejin being bad because of her, for her, is always exciting. Usually, Hyunjin reserves her tagging for after Heejin’s gone back home (Heejin’s nagging is cute, but she didn’t need the older girl judging her art skills), but she’s feeling extra impulsive today.

“Anything?” Hyunjin asks, turning to look Heejin deep in her eyes.

They’re so close that Heejin’s breath catches in her throat. Hyunjin leans in ever so slightly and Heejin’s eyes naturally come to a close, lips puckering, too ready for Hyunjin to finally plant a kiss.. Or do even more..

Cold metal slides into Heejin’s hands and Hyunjin’s warmth is gone. Heejin opens her eyes, bewildered, staring at the spray can Hyunjin’s given her. 

“What’s this?”

Heejin’s not dumb, she knows exactly what it is, shaking it and hearing a familiar rattle. And even if she’s only ever used one to add finishing touches in the art studio, or to spray over graffiti on the church’s mural, Heejin knows exactly what Hyunjin expects her to do. But she’d been expecting a kiss, for Hyunjin to finally make a move.

“A spray can,” Hyunjin answers simply.

Hyunjin motions to the thoroughy-defaced wall where her name’s clearly spelled, with an oddly shaped blue animal (a cat, if Heejin had to guess, but you could never know with Hyunjin’s artistic abilities and wild imagination).

“You’re the first person I’ve ever taken here so..” Hyunjin admits. Heejin swears she can see a bit of red on Hyunjin’s cheeks. “I want to..” She hesitates, scrunching up her face as if she couldn’t quite figure out the next word.

“Capture the moment?” Heejin guesses, supplying the end of the sentence like she always does when Hyunjin struggles to piece together words.

Hyunjin shrugs. “Sure. Something like that.”

It’s not a kiss, but it’s something. Sweet in a way only Hyunjin is. So she stands, spraying her name underneath Hyunjin’s and paints a bunny alongside the cat-like creature with the remaining paint in the can. Heejin stands back and admires her handiwork with a smile, heart so full it feels like it’s going to burst when she sees how proudly Hyunjin looks at her, looks at the wall marked with things so completely them.

xx

By the time the whiskey bottle’s empty, the sun is close to rising, the sky shifting to a mellow orange. Heejin’s eyes are drooping, not used to staying up so late, while Hyunjin (who practically lives in the night) is the same as always. As much as she wants to stay, Heejin knows she shouldn't. Can't.

Rubbing her eyes, Heejin mutters an “I should probably go home.. Mass is pretty early tomorrow.”

Hyunjin tilts her head in confusion but helps Heejin up anyway. Her hand rough against Heejin's dainty one.

“Mass,” Heejin repeats, trying to quell Hyunjin’s memory. “You know. Sitting in church for an hour.”

Hyunjin’s eyes light up with recognition and it’s so adorable that it makes Heejin laugh. “The big God building!”

“Yeah that..” Heejin chuckles, following Hyunjin back to her car. “You know, Father Carl said you should come. Just once. Sitting outside must be cold..”

She’s not exactly telling the truth. Father Carl doesn’t know who Hyunjin is, having only seen Hyunjin around a few times. But during youth group he always suggests the teens to bring their friends and.. isn’t that what Hyunjin is? Plus it’d always be better to have Hyun next to her instead of sitting stiffly between her parents. Their secret friendship was getting stifling too.. it’d be a satisfying “she’s my friend and you can’t change that! ..Also see, she goes to church she’s not that bad haha”.

“Alright,” Hyunjin says. “For you.”

Just as Heejin would do anything for her, Hyunjin would do the same. And that realization makes Heejin's heart race, her smile impossibly wide. She wraps her arms around Hyunjin's neck and pecks her cheek before climbing into the passenger seat of Hyunjin’s car. Leaning in farther than necessary to ensure Hyunjin can feel her breasts pressed up against her.

'You will be mine,' Heejin thinks to herself, a smile spreading across her face as she hears Hyunjin's breathing accelerate. The bulge in her pants becoming notable.

xx

Hyunjin doesn't know a lot of things.

But what she does know is that she likes Heejin, wants to make a good impression on her God friends and her parents, so she dresses as best she's able. Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to own any jeans without holes in them, any jackets that weren't leather and reeking of weed, no shirts without some sort of stain from whatever ungodly drink she could pilfer from her parents or some dumb college party. So she resorts to rummaging through her sisters' closets to find anything presentable.

"Are you serious, Hye?" Hyunjin snapped, pulling out the third pair of leather pants in her closet. "Do you really not own anything less.. e-girly?"

Hye doesn't pay her much mind, focusing on whatever she's playing on their shared Switch. "Go to Choerry's closet if you're gonna complain so much."

"I went to her closet already," Hyunjin sighed, accepting her fate and pressing the leather pants to her legs to estimate how it'd fit. "There's nothing but dresses in there.. really short ones too.." Hyunjin hesitates, eyebrows knitting together in typical older sister worry. "What's up with that anyway? Is she tryna impress someone?"

Hye shrugs. "If you got it, flaunt it. I think I heard her talking about this girl she likes.. Yeojin, I think? I dunno, didn't listen." It's silent for a while until Hyejoo catches a glimpse of Hyunjin pulling out an old button-up none of them would be caught dead in. "Plus.." she quirks an eyebrow up at the oldest triplet, momentarily looking up. "Aren't you tryna impress someone right now too? Why else would you be looking through our closets playing dress up..? You don't give a shit about clothes."

"I don't," Hyunjin says gruffly. Hye's teasing is the last thing she needs right now."I just.. ugh.. you wouldn't get it."

Hye just laughs at her sister's embarrassment. "Trying to dress up nice to get your dick wet? I definitely get that." She lifts her fist bump in an offered fist bump, laughing even harder when Hyunjin gets offended and pushes her hand away. "You're trying way too hard though.. bet she'd be desperate for it even if you wear your usual shit."

"No, dude!" Hyunjin vehemently denies. How dare Hye talk about Heejin like that.. it makes Hyunjin's blood boil. "She's not like that she's.. good and innocent and shit."

  
"Doesn't mean she doesn't want on your dick! Trust me.. "innocent" girls are the most.."

Hyunjin doesn't hear the rest of it, pressing her hands to her ears and yelling to wash out Hye's words as she walks towards the door. "Blah, blah, blah.. you're too young to say this shit! Blah.."

"We're the same age, idiot!" Hye shouts, throwing the clothes she picked out at her as she exits. "Have fun with your "good girl"! You'll see I'm right!"

**Author's Note:**

> Curiouscat/twitter: candychoerryluv


End file.
